LA FAUTE
by camiliaHK
Summary: One Shot. Quand Bella est jalouse, ça donne 'Contre ton piano'. Lorsqu'Edward rencontre le même vice, ça donne 'La faute.' AH, OOC, Lemon-Graphic. Rated.M


**A/N** : La chose qui va suivre sort totalement d'une journée de m****. Vous savez ? Le genre de journée où rien ne va comme vous le voulez. Vous avez beau tout faire pour que ça aille dans un sens, et ben non, ça va exactement dans le sens opposé. Et ça conduit à la crise de nerfs. Crise qui elle-même apporte l'inspiration à un One Shot dans ce genre. (Ne me demandez pas comment, j'en sais vraiment rien.)

J'ai hésité un moment avant de publier cet OS. Je suis sure que vous vous demandez comment je peux écrire un OS alors que je suis ''en hiatus'' pour _Ton Nom_…C'est juste que, parfois, j'ai des pics d'inspiration dont j'ai besoin de profiter. Pas qu'il me manque l'inspiration pour _Ton nom_, c'est surtout que cette fiction demande aussi beaucoup de concentration et de temps dont je ne dispose pas maintenant.

Cet OS s'intègre dans la même histoire que l'autre OS ''_Contre ton piano_.'', (_Ta faute_ se placerait en premier dans la chronologie de l'histoire que j'ai en tête). Mais les deux OS peuvent parfaitement se lire indépendamment l'un de l'autre.

Voila.

Sinon :** / !\ RATED-M. LEMON / !\**

[L'univers Twilight appartient à S.M.]

**...…**

**LA FAUTE**

**...…**

Bella Pdv.

J'étais tellement en colère – rien ne pourrait me calmer.

Je me dépêchais pour parvenir à sa voiture. Il était derrière moi, ses pas tout autant furieux que les miens. Ce qui n'apaisait certainement pas ma rage.

Comment pouvait-il ? Comment osait-il ?

Je ne l'attendis pas pour ces stupides attitudes de gentleman, j'entrai directement dans la voiture.

Je claquai ma portière.

Il claqua la sienne.

Plus fort.

Il était toujours _plus_. Quoi que je fasse.

Je fulminais.

Il s'installa rapidement, puis il démarra en faisant le grincement des roues contre le goudron. Le bruit n'était qu'un reflet de la tension prête à se déchirer dans cette voiture.

_Comment avait-il osé ?_

Je tournai mon visage vers la fenêtre en sentant mes yeux se remplir de larmes – je me sentais tellement infantilisée.

Tellement contrainte à tout pour lui.

Tellement asphyxiée par sa possessivité.

« Dis quelque chose. » l'entendis-je à coté de moi.

« Dépose moi chez _**moi**_**.** »

C'était tout ce que je pouvais _dire_. Parce que je voulais crier – pleurer – exploser.

Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon genou et je la virai d'un geste rude.

Mon dos s'enfonça alors dans mon siège du fait de l'accélération brutale de la voiture.

Il tourna ensuite sur le bord de la route puis ralentit pour finir à l'arrêt. Il détacha sa ceinture avant de sortir de la voiture. Je le regardai à travers la vitre faire le tour devant moi.

Ma portière s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Descends. »

Son ton ne laissait aucun choix. Je devais sortir où il s'en chargerait lui même.

Je n'étais pas impressionnée.

Pas ce soir.

Je sortis donc de sa voiture avant de reculer vers le capot tandis qu'il claqua la portière fortement en face de moi.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir la foutue décence de montrer ma faute ? » lâcha-t-il furieusement.

Je devais avoir mal entendu.

Je devais avoir mal compris.

« _Ta faute_ ? »

« Oui – en quoi mériterais-je ce traitement silencieux ? »

Je devais certainement le regarder dans le choc.

Il ne réalisait même pas…

Bien.

J'allais éclaircir la situation.

« Ta faute est de m'avoir littéralement arraché des bras de Jack.

Ta faute est de ne pas respecter l'amitié que j'ai avec lui !

Ta faute est de me traiter comme un enfant !

Ta faute est de m'étouffer, Edward ! »

Il me regardait impassible.

Des gouttes de pluies semblaient gelées sur ma peau brûlante de rage.

Aucun de nous ne se souciait de l'orage qui allait bientôt frapper.

« Jack ? _Jack __?_ » répéta-t-il comme si ce nom était infecté.

« Jack est mon ami, Edward ! Et c'était son anniversaire ! Tu ne peux pas juste te- »

« Ton ami ? » me coupa-t-il, ses yeux verts s'embrasant subitement, « Comment fais-tu pour te voiler autant la face ? Ce gars veut plus que ton amitié naïve, Bella ! N'importe qui dans cette soirée aurait pu en attester ! »

« Alors tu me retires de sa vue ? C'est ça ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Pour _**quoi**_ tu _**me **_prends ? »

« Donc tu admets qu'il te veut ? Sérieusement ? Comment suis-je sensé- »

« NON ! JE – POURQUOI TU NE PEUX PAS JUSTE ME FAIRE CONFIANCE ? »

« J'AI CONFIANCE EN TOI ! C'EST DE LUI QUE JE NE ME FIE PAS ! CE TYPE VEUT MA TÊTE, BELLA ! ET PLUS QUE TOUT IL TE VEUT **TOI** !_** TOI**_, BON SANG ! »

Le tonnerre fut le seul à pouvoir arrêter nos cris.

Nous étions trempés.

Et nous étions dans une impasse.

Comment devais-je lui faire comprendre ? Quels mots n'utilisera-t-il pas d'une manière ou d'une autre contre moi ?

Il était seulement à quelques pas de moi et j'étais contre la portière passagère de sa voiture.

Des mèches de cheveux, qui avaient perdues ce bronze flamboyant pour un marron sauvage, coulaient sur son front. Mais elles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour dissimuler les précieuses jades qui me pulvérisaient du regard.

Cet homme restait atrocement sublime.

Même sous la pluie.

Même en colère.

« Quand vous dansiez ensemble, je l'ai vu sentir tes cheveux, Bella. » déclara-t-il finalement plus calmement. Mais sa mâchoire était tellement contractée que je me demandais comment il arrivait encore à parler. « Dans quel monde n'aurais-je pas réagis, bon sang ? » ajouta-t-il entre les dents serrées.

Jane, Victoria, Heidi et toutes les autres passèrent à travers mon esprit. Toutes les femmes voulaient être _avec_ lui. Tous les hommes voulaient _être_ lui, bon sang ! J'avais plus le droit d'avoir peur de le perdre que l'inverse. J'en tremblais rien que d'imaginer les possibilités. Je sentis la frayeur m'infiltrer en remplaçant progressivement la colère.

Il se tenait devant moi, rigide, furieux… et tellement charismatique, c'était déroutant. Il balaya les cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage d'un coup de main énervé. Et je fis de même pour libérer le mien.

L'électricité qui commença à charger l'atmosphère n'avait rien avoir avec celle contenue dans le ciel tandis qu'il pleuvait des cordes.

Aucun de nous ne pliait.

Chacun fixait l'autre.

Chacun dévorait l'autre.

Il commença à tourner nerveusement ses pouces à l'intérieur des paumes de ses mains…

Et je fis un pas en arrière, en forçant mon dos à se plaquer contre la portière passagère…

L'électricité était la soif.

Le désir enflammé par la colère.

Et j'estimais utile de dire quelque chose – comme pour créer une digue contre ce qui risquait d'arriver.

« Tu n'aurais pas du réagir de cette façon. Du tact aurait été… »

La seconde suivante, il était contre moi. Ses mains autours de mon visage. Sa langue dans ma bouche. N'importe quelle digue détruite, le désir déborda jusqu'à l'inondation. Et je fondis dans son corps en emballant mes bras autours de son cou, en tirant ses cheveux. Il gémit en appuyant plus fort sur mon corps contre sa voiture. Ses dents frappaient contre les miennes. Sa langue régnait contre la mienne. Forte…Chaude...Mouillée… Passionnée…

J'étais perdue.

Il lâcha mes lèvres, nous haletions pour l'air.

« La pluie rends ton odeur… intoxicante. » murmura-t-il en faisant ses lèvres s'écorcher les miennes à chaque syllabe. Il sortit sa langue et lécha ma bouche jusqu'à la pointe de mon nez qu'il mordit doucement. Je soulevai mon visage pour attraper ses lèvres mais il les éloigna légèrement en souriant comme un adolescent.

Il était à couper le souffle.

« Sans la pluie, tu m'intoxiques. C'est de _ta faute_. » ajouta-t-il en affichant son sourire satisfait, ses mots renforcés par l'enfoncement de son érection contre mon estomac. Et avant que je ne puisse donner de réponse, ma bouche fut à nouveau envahit par sa langue.

Mais celle ci ne me suffisait plus.

Je voulais que mon être entier soit envahit par son être entier.

J'emballai mes jambes autours de sa taille. Ses mains se placèrent immédiatement sous ma robe, sur mes fesses, en les serrant fortement et en grognant dans ma bouche.

Il éloigna son visage de moi pour mieux me regarder dans les yeux.

Concentré.

En mission.

« Jacob Black veut ce qui m'appartient. » déclara-t-il en ramenant le sujet de discorde sur la table. Ses mains aggripaient mes cuisses comme si elle risquaient de disparaître. Il prit ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la tira doucement tout en y mordant, avant de la sucer. Je pouvais goûter le sang sur ses lèvres. « J'ai besoin de toi, rentrons. » ajouta-t-il dans sa voix purement sexuelle. Mais il tenait encore mes cuisses. A moins que ce ne soit mes cuisses qui tiennent encore sa taille. Aucune de nous ne voulait lâcher l'autre.

Et il pleuvait.

Et nous étions trempés.

Et tout ce que je voulais c'était le lécher jusqu'à qu'il soit sec.

Le bruit de la sonnerie de mon téléphone à l'intérieur de la voiture me sortit de mon état ''Edward induit''

« Ne réponds pas. » murmura-t-il sur ma bouche.

« Je dois le prendre, c'est sûrement Jack qui s'inquiète de ma sortie brusque- »

« Bella, il t'as vu sortir avec moi ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait t'arriver _**avec moi ?**_ »

« Edward – s'il te plait – arrêtes. Je suis avec toi maintenant. Et je vais prendre l'appel. » déclarai-je en me détachant de lui pour ouvrir la portière et prendre mon portable. Je refermai la portière et Edward frappa furieusement son pied contre le pneu arrière.

« Jack, hey, » commençai-je tandis qu'Edward se positionna en face de moi. Ses yeux m'incendiaient.

« Bella ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi êtes vous partis comme ça ? »

« Euhm…Edward ne se sentait pas bien, et il était fatigué, tu sais, il revient juste de son voyage à Tokyo et donc on a préféré ne pas tarder. » me baladai-je ridiculement. Comment pouvais-je expliquer mon départ de sa soirée ? Comment pouvais-je le faire quand Edward me mitraillait du regard ? J'avais l'impression que plus je parlais, plus il s'énervait et moins il restait contrôlable.

« S'il était fatigué, il n'avait qu'à rentrer et te laisser avec nous, je t'aurais déposé, bon sang, tu vis à deux étages de moi- » répondit Jack. Edward agrippa le carde de la voiture derrière moi, de chaque coté de ma tête, son visage à quelques centimètre du mien tandis que je me concentrais pour écouter Jack au téléphone. Dieu, peut être qu'il pourrait déformer la voiture, enragé comme il l'était maintenant.

Je raccrochai finalement sans être certaine des derniers mots échangés avec Jack. Je n'osais pas soulever mon regard vers Edward qui se trouvait juste au dessus de moi. Je fixais simplement mon téléphone dans mes mains comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Comme si je n'avais pas l'impression d'être étouffée par le corps d'Edward irradiant la rage.

Il lâcha brusquement la voiture avant de faire un pas en arrière.

« Je crois que tu as besoin que je te rappelle à qui tu appartiens. » déclara-t-il sans me quitter pas du regard.

Il enleva sa veste et la laissa tomber dans la boue. Puis il commença à défaire les boutons des manchettes de sa chemise. Un par un. Lentement. Ses yeux dans les miens.

« Edward… »

« Bella, t'as cinq secondes pour enlever tes vêtements où je déchire tout. » répondit-il dans cette voix que je connaissais trop bien mais qui semblait maintenant tellement plus enflammée.

« Edward, arrête – Nous devons discuter – Tu vas tomber malade et- »

« Je suis déjà malade ! Malade de toi ! » lâcha-t-il, « Et tu me parles de _faute_ ? C'est de _**ta**__ faute._ »

Il ne perdit pas de temps à défaire les boutons à l'avant, il fit directement passer la chemise par-dessus sa tête.

Dehors, au bord de la route.

Dehors, sous la pluie.

« Edward – Non – Pas ici…Pas comme ça…Nous sommes sur le bord d'une route- »

Et je fus à nouveau plaquée contre la voiture.

« J'EN AI RIEN À CIRER ! » grogna-t-il en forçant son corps dans le mien. Sa bouche touchait la mienne sans m'embrasser. Nous respirions l'un dans l'autre. Nous regardions l'un dans l'autre. Le défi. Et le besoin. Et le défi. Et le besoin. Dieu, je le voulais tellement que j'avais l'impression de paniquer si il n'était pas bientôt à l'intérieur de moi. Mais toute cette situation couvrait une telle déraison de sa part nous devions vraiment, vraiment discuter. Mais je le voulais vraiment, vraiment et partout, partout. Mon regard tentait de maintenir la lutte contre lui mais mon corps frottait déjà contre le sien à la recherche de n'importe quelle forme de soulagement.

« Je te déteste. » dit-il finalement.

Le vert de ses yeux était presque noir.

J'étais hypnotisée.

« Je t'aime. » répondis-je.

Il grogna en enfonçant son érection contre mon estomac. Je me soulevai pour attacher mes jambes autour de sa taille, et ramener sa dureté là où j'en avais besoin. Ses mains se placèrent sous ma robe en agrippant la dentelle de ma culotte.

« De qui doutes tu, Edward ? De moi ? De lui ? _Ou de toi_ _?_ » demandai-je essoufflée, en tirant les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. » lâcha-t-il les dents serrées, avant de déchirer ma culotte et d'enfoncer deux doigts froids à l'intérieur de moi. Ma tête vira en arrière tandis que je gémissais « Est-ce que j'ai des raisons de douter de moi, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il vicieusement tout en massant rudement mes parois, son pouce frottant autours de mon clitoris. Son autre main se plaça dans mes cheveux qu'il tira pour ramener mes yeux sur lui, « Regardes moi » ordonna-t-il sans jamais arrêter de pousser à l'intérieur de moi. Profond…Lent…Dur…Parfait. « Est ce que tu crois que c'est la pluie qui fait que t'es autant mouillée ? » demanda-t-il contre ma bouche, « Là ? Maintenant ? » continua-t-il en renforçant ses mots par des poussées plus profondes mais trop lentes. Dieu, trop lentes…

« Edward… »

« Réponds… » dit-il en frottant maintenant son sexe contre la main qui me travaillait, « Merde – » grogna-t-il en mordant le lobe de mon oreille.

Il retira ses doigts et c'était l'enfer.

Puis il déchira ma robe.

Puis je manquais de force pour déchirer son Jeans.

Puis il s'en chargea.

Il me souleva. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autours de mes cuisses, mes chevilles solidement fermées sur ses fesses, mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Plus de Jack. Plus de pluie. Plus de route. Plus rien.

Juste son sexe profondément enterré dans le mien.

« Ahh… »

« Putain… »

Et le tonnerre.

Il se retira. Sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« Je déteste l'état dans lequel tu me mets ! »

Je le serrais plus fort si c'était possible.

Et il enfonça.

« Je déteste la déraison – »

Un coup. Plus dur.

« la folie – »

Un coup. Plus profond.

« dans laquelle tu me noies ! »

« Ed - »

Il décolla mon dos de la voiture pour frapper à nouveau mon corps contre la portière.

« -ward… » murmurai-je en ayant l'impression que j'allais perdre conscience. Tellement intense. Tellement bon. Tellement tout. J'allais jouir d'une seconde à l'autre…Dieu, j'avais besoin qu'il aille plus vite…

« Je te déteste ! » lâcha-t-il dans mon épaule. « C'est de _**ta**__ faute_… »

Je voulais lui dire encore une fois que je l'aimais mais autre chose sortit de ma bouche.

« Ne t'arrête pas ! »

Mais il stoppa ses mouvements.

Ses mains quittèrent mes cuisses pour se placer sur mes hanches qu'il poussa contre la voiture, en m'éloigna ainsi de son sexe.

« Non… » me plaignis-je en forçant mon bassin vers lui mais il me maintenait solidement. « Edward… »

Il plaça ensuite ses mains sur les miennes derrière son cou et j'en profitais pour ramener mes hanches contre les siennes mais il s'éloigna rapidement, son torse plaqué contre mes seins. Il serra mes poignets et détacha mes mains de sa nuque pour les placer sur les bords de la voiture de chaque coté de ma tête. Puis il tendit mes bras horizontalement et c'était comme si j'étais attachée à une croix.

Il me maintenait par les poignets, grand et fort en face de moi. Mes cuisses toujours cramponnées à lui. Et la tête de son sexe raillant mon entrée.

J'étais totalement exposée.

Totalement dépossédée.

Et quand mon regard se fixa sur son visage – sur son sourire satisfait – je savais.

« Dis moi comment tu te sens maintenant. » mumura-t-il.

Puis le tonnerre éclata en éclairant toute la zone où nous étions. En éclairant l'homme en face de moi. Nu, trempé et dominant sur moi, il semblait irréel.

Fabuleux et irréel.

Mais je savais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ce sera la torture… Exquis mais le supplice malgré tout...

« Edward – non – » commençai-je à paniquer mais ses lèvres cognèrent les miennes dans un baiser vorace. Sa langue dans ma bouche était la bienvenue. Chaude et puissante. Je prendrais n'importe quoi pour calmer la douleur. Mon besoin pour lui était tel que j'en avais mal. Mon bassin se pencha instinctivement vers le sien mais comme s'il était préparé à ce mouvement, il écarta sa bouche de moi.

« S'il te plait, Edward… » suppliai-je en lançant ma tête en arrière dans la frustration. Les gouttes de pluies étaient insupportables sur mon corps hypersensible. J'avais besoin de _lui._

Est-ce qu'il me punissait ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais ?

« Mon prénom de ta bouche est la meilleure drogue. » chuchota-t-il en léchant la peau sous mon menton…puis ma gorge…puis en suçant…puis en mordant…et en léchant à nouveau…

Son sexe commença à me pénétrer. Lentement…Atrocement…Lentement…

« J'ai besoin – Edward – plus… » continuai-je à supplier tout en ramenant mes hanches contre les siennes.

« Comment tu te sens Bella ? » demanda-t-il alors que sa langue passa sur mon mamelon dressé.

« Ah…spoliée, Edward…spoliée… »

« Je peux imaginer… » dit-il en passant sur l'autre mamelon tout en retirant son sexe de moi, « Je me sens spolié quand Black est autour de toi…tu comprends maintenant ? »

Et son sexe commença à me pénétrer à nouveau. A peine un soulagement…Même rythme... Même torture…

« Je veux que tu te souviennes de ça… » dit-il en passant maintenant ses dents contre mon mamelon. En bas…en haut…en bas…en haut.

« Ah ! Je t'en prie ! » commençai-je à crier.

« …comment tu dépends de moi immédiatement et de personne d'autre ! A quel point tu as mal pour moi et personne d'autre ! ».

Il passa à l'autre sein tout en se retirant de mon sexe, « Seulement moi, Bella. », et commença à sucer durement mon sein tout en s'enfonçant à l'intérieur de moi. Et je sentis la libération approcher, j'avais l'impression que mon corps s'illuminait pour brûler jusqu'aux cendres. Mais comme s'il sentit mon assouvissement culminer, il s'écarta de moi en me privant de toute forme de satisfaction.

Je relançai ma tête en arrière tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler.

Il lâcha un de mes poignets pour placer sa main sur ma nuque et ramener mon visage en avant.

« Tu me rends dingue. » lança-t-il contre mon visage, son regard flamboyant dans le mien. Ma main libre s'accrocha à ses cheveux et je ramenai sa bouche contre la mienne. Je la dévorais tout en me tortillant pour n'importe quel contact possible. Et je l'embrassais partout sur son visage et il m'embrassait partout sur le mien. Puis il lâcha mon autre poignet, ses deux mains tenant fermement ma tête, « Merde – Bella, tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il la colère à peine fanée pour l'inquiétude.

Parce que l'homme dont j'étais désespérément amoureuse faisait la différence entre le goût de mes larmes et celui de la pluie.

« Tu me rends dingue aussi. Et tu me fais mal aussi. Et tu m'aimes aussi. » déclarai-je à bout de souffle, à bout de force. « Maintenant fais quelque chose de moi avant que je n'entre en combustion ! »

Il me relâcha totalement. Puis il ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture.

« Monte. » ordonna-t-il en tenant son sexe fermement dans une de ses mains.

Je le regardais fixement en me demandant s'il s'apprêtait à me torturer encore une fois. J'étais fatiguée, trempée, et frustrée comme jamais.

« Bella ! Monte à l'intérieur ! »

J'avalai la salive dans ma gorge et fit comme il dit. Il me suivit derrière avant de fermer la portière. Il faisait presque noir à l'intérieur. Les seuls bruits étaient la pluie dehors et nos respirations à l'intérieur. Le vert émeraude avait disparu pour une couleur assortie avec ce temps.

L'orage.

Gris sombre.

Le désir à son zénith.

Peut être que je devais ressentir du remords ou de la peur pour ce qui allait se produire maintenant mais je ne pouvais pas.

Je me sentais en vie.

Mon dos était contre la fenêtre de l'autre portière, mes jambes grossièrement écartées devant lui. Ses yeux se déplaçaient lentement sur mon corps, et j'avais l'impression que ses mains étaient déjà sur moi. Sur mes jambes, mes seins, mon visage, et mes yeux. Je serrai mes cuisses ensemble ma fièvre pour lui irradiait de tout mon corps.

« Ce que je veux te faire, Bella- »

« Fais le. » le coupai-je impatiente.

Il agrippa mes chevilles et me tira vers lui. Mon dos et ma tête frappèrent la banquette tandis que mes fesses étaient sur ses genoux, mes jambes de chaque coté de sa taille.

« Il faut d'abords que tu jouisses. » annonça-t-il en affichant un sourire en coin remplit de promesses.

Et avec ça, il enfonça lentement les pouces de ses mains à l'intérieur de moi le reste de ses doigts en éventail sur l'intérieur des mes cuisses.

« Dieu… » soupirai-je en propulsant mon torse vers le haut. Je sentais mes parois agripper ses doigts comme un vis. Il les retira doucement puis les enfonça à nouveau, plus fermement, en créant mon spasme.

« C'est ça – bon sang, Bella, t'es tellement serrée – il faut que tu te détendes… »

Comment voulait-il que je me détende après le supplice qu'il venait de me faire vivre ? J'avais besoin de lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et c'est pour ça que mes hanches virèrent automatiquement vers ses doigts. Et c'est pour ça que mes mouvements étaient rapides, je voulais sentir le raclement de ses doigts contre mes parois. Je voulais sentir la brûlure.

Le mal contre le mal.

Je baissai mon regard vers lui. Et il regardait notre point de jonction dans la pure fascination tandis qu'il continuait à enfoncer ses pouces et que j'approchais dangereusement de la libération. Il lécha ses lèvres et ses yeux se placèrent sur mon visage. La vue de lui dans cet état, affamé et prédateur, était en soi orgasmique.

« Il te faut plus, et Dieu sait qu'il me faut plus. » lâcha-t-il avant de retirer brusquement ses doigts de mon entrée, de placer ses mains sous le bas de mon dos et de soulever mon bassin vers son visage. Seulement mes épaules et ma tête touchaient maintenant la banquette.

Il me fixa un moment, son nez frôlait mon clitoris.

« Je vais emporter ton haleine. » dit-il en écorchant ses lèvres contre mon sexe.

Et je serais peut être morte si sa langue ne m'avait pas pénétré la seconde suivante.

Tout le reste était l'enfer par rapport à ça.

Il lécha... Il suça...Il mordit... Il enfonça…Et il lécha à nouveau…Et mes jambes commencèrent à trembler. Il n'y avait plus suffisamment d'air dans la voiture. Je cherchais quelque chose – n'importe quoi – sur quoi je pourrais m'agripper. Mais mes mains ne firent que frapper la vitre derrière moi ou le siège à l'avant.

« Edward, je – merde – »

Une de ses mains quitta mon dos, il enfonça deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi tandis que sa langue frottait furieusement mon clitoris. Et il pompa. Et il pompa. Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je clampe autours de ses doigts. Je vis blanc partout autours de moi alors que mon corps explosa en mille morceaux.

Il reposa mon bassin tandis que je reprenais conscience en respirant audiblement. Je sentis sa langue faire le tour de ma bouche ouverte pour l'air. Je sortis alors la mienne pour la capturer mais il s'écarta rapidement.

J'ouvris mes yeux.

Le sourire satisfait dans toute sa splendeur.

_Oh non…_

_Non !_

Je me soulevai brusquement en le poussant contre la fenêtre de l'autre coté. Il sembla désorienté, ne s'attendant pas à ma réaction. Mais il était hors de question que je subisse encore une fois la torture de plus tôt. Son dos se retrouva plaqué contre l'autre portière et je ne perdis pas de temps à me placer sur ses cuisses. Le feu qu'avait mit Edward en moi était hors de contrôle. Malgré que je sortais à peine d'un orgasme fantastique. J'avais besoin de _**lui**_ à l'intérieur de moi. La précieuse gratification d'être aussi proche de lui me donnait l'impression d'être son esclave. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, trop aveuglé par sa jalousie injustifiée.

Ses bras m'entourèrent immédiatement et je gémis et je tremblai…

Plus vite, Dieu…Plus vite

« Bella… » murmura-t-il en poussant des mèches de cheveux de mon visage.

Je passai une main derrière moi pour le guider à l'intérieur de moi. Mes cuisses rencontrèrent les siennes.

Tout le reste s'evapora.

Sa prise autours de moi se serra davantage si c'était possible.

Mes mains qui étaient autours de sa nuque se posèrent sur la vitre froide et embuée derrière lui. La fraîcheur était bienvenue sur mon corps bouillant.

Je ne bougeai pas. Lui non plus.

« Tu seras ma mort. » grogna-t-il dans le creux de mon épaule.

« Tu _es_ la mienne. » répondis-je en me souvenant du supplice dans lequel il m'avait mit plus tôt, en me souvenant de son entêtement, de sa déraison, de son _tout_ lui.

Je soulevai mes hanches et les rabattis durement contre lui.

Il tira sur mes cheveux, et la seconde suivante nos bouches s'entrechoquèrent. J'ouvris la mienne, affamée, avant d'enrouler ma langue avec la sienne, goûtant son besoin tout autant désespéré que le mien. Je le chevauchais violemment tandis que chacun avalait les bruits de l'autre.

Et je pouvais sentir la lutte revenir à la surface.

Malgré que sa bouche passait de la mienne, à mon cou, à mes seins malgré que ses mains me touchaient partout, mes cheveux, mon dos, mes fesses, mes cuisses, mes jambes malgré qu'il semblait être habité par l'ardeur et l'avidité il y avait quelque chose qui relevait encore de la rivalité, comme s'il cherchait une sortie tout en voulant rester coincé.

Je pris son visage entre les mains et mon regard le suppliait d'arrêter de penser.

Et c'était, subitement, comme si je lui avais _ordonné de_ _penser._

Ses yeux se remplirent d'une sorte de furie incontrôlable.

Il allait le faire à sa façon. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Et d'un coup je fus propulsée en arrière, mon dos et ma tête frappèrent la banquette.

« Tu vois ? J'ai l'impression que tu me voles le contrôle ! Que tu me dépossèdes ! »

J'écartai les cheveux de mon visage pour mieux le voir. Il était à genoux entre mes cuisses. Son torse bougeait au rythme de sa respiration frénétique.

Et il n'était plus à l'intérieur de moi.

« Le contrôle ? Sur quoi ? Sur moi ? Crois tu que je suis une des pièces de tes foutues entreprises ? » criai-je dans la frustration. J'étais à un point où je ne voulais même plus qu'il me touche. Je mourrai s'il me privait encore une fois.

Mais il agrippa mes cuisses, il les écarta largement et s'enfouit en moi.

Il me coupa le souffle.

« LE CONTROLE SUR _**NOUS**_ ! » lâcha-t-il dans sa poussée.

Il sortit à nouveau de moi et, dans un autre mouvement de pure débauche, il enfonça encore une fois à l'intérieur de moi.

« Ah ! » criai-je dans l'assouvissement. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin.

« Tu me rends dingue…Tu me fais oublier d'être en colère contre toi… » lança-t-il toujours profondément en moi. Ces mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, remontèrent mon ventre, entre mes sains puis s'étalèrent sur mes épaules en me forçant au maximum contre son bassin.

« C'est moi qui doit être en colère ! » réussis-je à lâcher. Je m'apprêtais à expliquer mais la poussée suivante expulsa tout l'air de mes poumons, m'empêchant de sortir, n'importe quel mot.

« Comment peux tu m'en vouloir? » demanda-t-il en entourant mon cou de ses mains. Je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes et le forçait à serrer ma gorge.

_Regarde, Edward, comment, __**toi**__, tu me rends dingue ! Regarde comment, __**toi**__, tu me dépossèdes !_

Quelque chose se brisa dans le regard gris orageux. Et il écarta rapidement nos mains de mon cou. Il agrippa mes poignets au dessus de ma tête. Et sa bouche était sur la mienne. Mais il n'y avait plus cette ferveur, ni cette réclamation qu'il faisait sur ma bouche d'habitude. C'était lent… et doux… et tremblant… et sublime.

La reconnaissance et la crainte.

Puis il se redressa.

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. » déclara-t-il. Et avec ça, il enfonça durement à l'intérieur de moi, me vidant ainsi de n'importe quel souffle utile à contredire ses mots.

Il apporta ensuite rapidement mes mollets sur ses épaules et s'abaissa vers moi jusqu'à ce que mes genoux soient presque en contact avec mes épaules. Il agrippa le cadre supérieur de la fenêtre derrière moi et cette fois ci, quand il se força violement à l'intérieur de moi, l'effet de levier était tel que je ne pouvais pas empêcher les cris de satisfaction absolue.

« Je t'interdis de m'en vouloir ! » continua-t-il en se retirant de moi pour plonger plus vite et plus dur au fond de moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ses mots, débordée par _**lui**_. Par son corps enfermant le mien. Par son sexe raclant le mien. Par sa respiration brûlant la mienne. Par sa sueur mêlée à la mienne.

Je luttais pour garder mes yeux ouverts, pour graver à jamais la vue au dessus de moi. Cette veine bleue proéminente à la base de son cou. Ses yeux fixés sur mes seins qui se déplaçaient au rythme de sa fureur. Son regard habité par la débauche primitive et charnelle.

Son regard remonta subitement dans le mien.

Et je sentis les larmes débordées sur mes joues.

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de t'aimer ! » continua-t-il.

Et cette fois ci mes yeux roulèrent en arrière avant de se fermer. Il accéléra son rythme, mon corps à sa merci. Il me remplissait tellement violemment – tellement juste, tellement tout – que je me battais pour l'équilibre.

« C'est toi qui me fais t'aimer ! »

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus peur de l'orgasme. J'avais l'impression que celui-ci allait m'emporter trop loin, que je n'y survivrais pas, qu'il me détruirait. Je m'agrippai à son dos plus fort.

« Ed… »

« C'est toi ! »

Puis je sentis le talon de sa main se positionner sur mon ventre, juste en dessous de mon nombril. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Ses hanches reculèrent. J'ouvris les yeux. Tout ce que je vis était son regard flamboyant et déterminé avant que ma conscience ne s'évapore. Parce que sa main appuya fort contre le bas de mon ventre alors que son sexe plongea à l'intérieur de mon corps dans une poussée ultime. Mon dos s'arqua avant d'entrer dans une suite de convulsions. Je criai et je gémis et je hurlai dans la libération insondable. Il me suivit de près tandis que mes parois l'aspiraient encore. Il s'effondra ensuite sur mon corps épuisé, ses bras autour de mes épaules, sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Seulement le bruit de nos respirations. Amples. Assouvies. Libres.

L'orage avait cessé.

Et sa voix à peine audible envoya un frisson d'euphorie à travers mon corps.

« Ma seule faute est de t'aimer. »

**…...**

**« Est-ce qu'il y a une faute plus grave que d'aimer ? » demandai-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux. **

**« Aimer n'est pas une faute. C'est un châtiment. » déclara le frère de celle qui avait réussit à saigner mon putain de cœur. Je savais que je devais payer pour une tonne de merdes passées. Mais ça ? **

_**Ça**_** ? **

**J'étais vide.**

**Sans **_**elle**_**, je n'étais rien.**

**(Extrait de **_**Ton Nom**_**, Camiliahk.)**

**…...**

A/N : Je suis horrible, je sais…

Sinon ? Cet OS ?

.


End file.
